Heute, morgen und an jedem weiteren Tag
by crying-tear
Summary: Martin macht seine Tablettensucht immer mehr zu schaffen, was Danny nicht verborgen bleibt. Er versucht seinem Freund zu helfen...


**Titel:** Heute, morgen und an jedem weiteren Tag

**Disclaimer:** Without a Trace und seine Charaktere sind nicht meinen Gedanken entsprungen, sie werden von mir nur ein bisschen ausgeliehen und unbeschadet wieder zurückgegeben.

**Spoiler:** Gar keine. Zeitlich in Staffel 4 angesetzt.

**Anmerkung:** Ich habe den Verlauf von Season 4 mal total ignoriert und mein eigenes Szenario, wie Danny Martin auf dessen Tablettensucht anspricht entworfen.

Danny hatte schon lange das Gefühl, dass mit Martin etwas nicht stimmte. Und sein Gefühl hatte ihn bisher noch nie getäuscht. Und doch hatte er Angst seinen Freund auf seinen Verdacht hin anzusprechen. Er hatte Angst, dass sich der Verdacht als wahr herausstellen könnte und er hatte Angst, dass ihn seine Gefühle hindern könnten Martin zu helfen.  
„Erde an Danny", Danny sah hoch und blickte in Vivs Gesicht. „Auf welchem Planeten warst du denn gerade?" Danny schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte noch niemandem von seiner Vermutung erzählen. „OK, ich sehe schon mit dir ist heute nichts mehr anzufangen, das scheint eine Bürokrankheit zu sein, erst Martin…" Danny horchte auf.  
„Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Er ist früher gegangen, sagte etwas von Kopfschmerzen, aber er sah, wenn du mich fragst, gar nicht gut aus. Er sollte sich mehr als einen Abend freinehmen." Typisch Viv, dachte sich Danny, sie war die gute Seele des Teams, der Kleber, der alle zusammen hielt und eben auch die Person, die sich um alle sorgte und kümmerte.  
„Ich glaube mir geht es auch nicht so gut", sagte Danny, schaltete seinen Computer aus und griff nach seinem Mantel. „Ich denke, ich gehe auch!" Er stand auf.  
„Du hast doch irgendetwas?"  
„Es ist alles OK, nur…nur ein bisschen viel Arbeit!" Danny sah Vivianne an und verschwand aus dem Büro. Er war noch nie bei Martin gewesen, fand seine Wohnung aber auf Anhieb.

Martin versuchte gerade sein Verlangen nach Schmerzmitteln mit Alkohol zu betäuben, als Danny klopfte. Genervt ging Martin zu Tür, nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche und öffnete schließlich.  
„Was suchst du denn hier?"  
„Na das ist ja eine freundliche Begrüßung", entgegnete Danny und drängelte sich, ohne auf ein Wort von Martin zu warten an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. Er sah auf die Flasche und dann zu Martin. Viv hatte recht, er sah beschissen aus. Er war auf Entzug, dass erkannte Danny sofort. Er kannte das Gefühl, er wusste wie Martin litt.  
„Ich bin gerade beschäftigt!" versuchte Martin Danny, der in der Zwischenzeit schon seinen Mantel ausgezogen hatte, wieder aus der Wohnung zu bekommen. Ihm ging es gut und Danny war jetzt die letzte Person, die er hier gebrauchen konnte.  
„Wie lange ist es her?", fragte Danny und sah Martin ernst an.  
„Wovon redest du überhaupt?"  
„Von deinen Schmerzmitteln! Wie lange ist deine letzte Tablette her?"  
Martin sah seinen Freund mit einem kühlen Blick an: „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das Mittel abgesetzt habe!"  
„Komm Martin verarsch mich nicht!" Danny griff nach der Flasche, die Martin auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Du versuchst es zu betäuben, oder? Keine gute Idee." Er stellte die Flasche wieder zurück auf den Tisch. „Meinst du ich habe das nicht versucht? Mit Hustensaft und allen anderen Mitteln die nur ein bisschen Alkohol enthalten, aber in meinen Augen doch noch genug um diesen entsetzlichen Schmerz zu betäuben. Es funktioniert nicht Martin, du willst Schmerzmittel, dein Körper will Schmerzmittel."  
Martin begann sauer zu werden. „Du solltest jetzt gehen!" Er öffnete die Tür, doch Danny ging auf ihn zu und schlug die Tür zu.  
„Ich werde nicht gehen! Verstehst du! Ich werde nicht zusehen wie du dich kaputt machst."  
„Danny zwinge mich nicht, dich rauszuschmeißen!" Danny schüttelte den Kopf.  
„OK ich gehe, aber erst hörst du mir zu, verstanden!" Martin antwortete nicht. „Du kannst vielleicht die anderen täuschen, aber ich sehe doch, dass du langsam aber sicher an deinen Entzugserscheinungen zu knabbern hast! Ich bin Alkoholiker Martin und ich sehe ganz genau was mit dir los ist!"  
„Halt die Klappe Danny!"  
„Das Zeug macht dich kaputt! Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber früher oder später wird es das! Du musst dir helfen lassen!"  
Martin öffnete erneut die Tür: „Verschwinde! Sofort! Ehe ich mich vergesse!"  
Danny nickte: „OK, aber wenn du schon zu stolz bist dir von mir helfen zu lassen, dann lass es wenigstens andere tun." Danny legte eine Visitenkarte auf den Tisch und ging dann an Martin vorbei! „Denk wenigstens darüber nach!"  
Martin schloss hinter Danny die Tür und ging zum Tisch – _Suchtberatung_, stand in schwarzer Schrift auf der Karte. Martin betrachtete sie in seiner Hand, schmiss sie dann auf den Tisch, nahm seinen Mantel und verließ die Wohnung – die nächste Apotheke war nur ein paar Blocks entfernt…

Danny hasste es ihn so zu sehen. Er hätte nicht gehen sollen. Wer weiß vielleicht hätte er hartnäckiger auf Martin einreden sollen. Er hätte damals jemanden gebraucht. Jemanden, der ihm bei all dem beigestanden hatte. Aber er hatte niemanden. Er war alleine. Martin war das nicht. Aber Martin wollte Dannys Hilfe nicht. Er war zu stolz. Er sah nicht wie viel er Danny bedeutete, wie viel beide zu verlieren hatten. Danny war noch nie gut in Beziehungen. Er war immer bemüht so wenig wie möglich von sich preiszugeben. Er hatte gelernt sich vor Verletzungen zu schützen. An Martins erstem Tag hatte er ihm das Leben nicht leicht gemacht. Er fürchtete um seine Stellung im Team. Um das Ansehen und das Vertrauen, dass er sich erarbeitet hatte. Doch mit der Zeit hatte er gesehen was Martin für ein Mensch war und ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, war Martin der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben geworden. Er war da. Nicht immer im Vordergrund, aber Danny wusste, dass er sich mit all seinen Problemen an ihn wenden könnte. Er wünschte nur Martin würde das auch wissen. Danny schloss die Tür zu seinem Apartment auf und zog seinen Mantel aus. Sein Anrufbeantworter blinkte. In der Hoffnung, es könnte Martin sein, drückte Danny die Abspieltaste. Doch außer seiner Bank, einem Werbeanruf und Viv, die sich nach ihm erkundigte, war nichts auf dem Gerät. Danny ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und betrachtete das Telefon. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Martin anrief. Er hasste es hier untätig rumzusitzen während sein Freund wahrscheinlich die nächsten Tabletten nahm, um all seinen Schmerz zu lindern. Schmerzen an denen Danny Schuld war.

„_Warst du bei Martin im Krankenhaus?", fragte Danny Sam, als diese das Büro betrat. Samantha nickte. „Es geht ihm besser", antwortete sie und zog ihren Mantel aus. „Er hat nach dir gefragt." Sie sah Danny an: „Du wolltest doch gestern hingehen, aber Martin meinte, du wärst nicht dort gewesen." Danny wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als sein Handy klingelte. Dankbar nahm er ab und warf Sam einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Er war dort gewesen. Er war sogar im Krankenhaus gewesen, nur wenige Meter entfernt von Martins Zimmer. Er hasste Krankenhäuser. Sie rochen nach Tod und Endgültigkeit. Danny hatte früh in seiner Kindheit gelernt sich zu wehren, stark zu sein, doch jedes Mal wenn er ein Krankenhaus betrat fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Kind, wie ein ängstliches Kind. Nur wegen ihm lag Martin jetzt in diesem Krankenhaus. Hätte seine Waffe nicht geklemmt, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre Martin dann nicht angeschossen worden. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, wenn er an Martins Stelle gewesen wäre. Wenn er den Wagen gefahren hätte. Er hatte so eine Angst ihn zu verlieren. Den einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, der ihm seit langem wieder etwas bedeutete. Danny schaffte es nicht. Er schaffte es nicht zu Martin ins Zimmer zu gehen. Er hatte Angst davor ihn so zu sehen. Verletzlich. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Zu tief saß die Angst und zu tief die Schuldgefühle. _

Danny wachte vom Klingeln seines Handys auf. Als er auf das Display blickte, sah er, dass es Martin war. Er nahm ab. „Danny?" Martin klang furchtbar. Noch schlechter als gestern Abend. „Danny ich brauche dich!" Wie hatte er gehofft diese Worte zu hören. „Ich bin sofort bei dir, beweg dich nicht vom Fleck!" Danny hatte sich so schnell er konnte seine Jacke angezogen und war zu Martin gefahren. Als er schließlich vor Martins Tür stand und klopfte, hörte er von drinnen keinen Laut: „Martin? Ich bin's Danny!" Danny griff nach dem Türknauf, drehte ihn und öffnete die Tür. Martin saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und starrte eine volle Packung Tabletten an, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch standen. „Martin?" Danny schloss die Tür und ging auf seinen Freund zu. „Martin?" Endlich rührte Martin sich, sah Danny an und sagte: „Ich hab sie gekauft und als ich sie nehmen wollte…ich hab dein Gesicht vor mir gesehen…ich…ich konnte nicht." Danny ging in die Knie und wartete darauf, dass Martin weiterredete. „Ich…ich wollte nicht, dass du enttäuscht bist…ich…" Martin brach ab. Danny sah, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. „Ich bin nicht enttäuscht von dir, OK? Ich bin sogar stolz auf dich. Du hast mich angerufen. Und du hast diese Tabletten nicht genommen!" Martin sah Danny immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ohne zu zögern nahm Danny Martin in den Arm. „Wir schaffen das, OK? Verstehst du? Wir beide, wir schaffen das. Du bist nicht alleine!" Martin klammerte sich an Danny und weinte, er drückte Danny immer fester an sich, beinahe so, als wäre Danny das Einzige was ihm noch geblieben wäre.

Martin hatte sich endlich beruhigt und lag auf seiner Couch und schlief. Danny hatte die Zeit genutzt und alle Tabletten aus Martins Wohnung zusammengesucht und in eine Mülltüte geschmissen. Er betrachtete den schlafenden Martin lange, bevor er leise die Wohnungstür öffnete, um den Müllbeutel zu entsorgen. Als er zurückkam hatte sich Martin aufgesetzt. „Ich dachte du wärst gegangen", sagte er und sah Danny an. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Danny und setzte sich neben Martin. „Ich bin da, heute, morgen und an jedem weiteren Tag!"


End file.
